


Prom Date

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara had taken several trips to the mall to pick the perfect prom dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Couples had their pictures taken/ Under those clothes, the heat was bakin’/ They pretended to be cool/ ‘Cause they’d soon be out of school_ (“Prom Night in Pig Town” by Trout Fishing in America)
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

Tara had taken several trips to the mall to pick the perfect prom dress, a simple strapless design that started out cobalt blue at the neckline and faded to black at the hem, dotted through with tiny silver crystals that winked like stars. John had been speechless for a solid thirty seconds when she’d come down the stairs in it, her hair pulled up with matching crystal pins.

After three hours of dancing in the packed gymnasium, though, the dress’s best feature was the low back, which allowed her to press her spine to the cool wall.

“That is so cheating, Carter,” muttered John. He had his jacket over one arm, tie loose and sleeves rolled up, but his face was still a little flushed. “Any chance you’ll share?”

She laughed. “Sorry.”

He leaned against the wall beside her, close enough that their shoulders touched. “You go to yours, first time around?”

Tara shook her head. “No. I was always moving schools back then, so I didn’t have any friends to go with, and… nobody asked me.”

“Fools, all of them,” said John. “I’d have asked you in a heartbeat.”

She regarded him for a moment. He probably _would_ have, Tara thought, if it hadn’t been for the age difference, if they’d met as Sam and Jack at the same ages. John played the big-man-on-campus hockey captain, but really he was just as much of a dork as Tara was.

Tara smiled. “This time was more than enough.”

He grinned back, and leaned in to kiss her. “Excellent…” 

THE END


End file.
